Ridicursileces
by tipica adolescente
Summary: Han pasado tres años desde Eclipse. Bella no ha visto a Jake en años, pero cuando éste vuelve y Bella es invitada a una fiesta de la manada... qué ocurrirá? O


OK un fic mio!! =D

Bella está OOC pero ése es como el punto... que cambio mucho en esos años...

* * *

Ayer no me podía dormir. Era 30 de noviembre. Cumpleaños de Quil. Y lo que es más, el día de mi reencuentro con Jacob.

Hoy desde que me desperté, estuve revisando la caja de fotos y mi cuaderno de frases y poesías que junté durante la primaria. No pude hacer otra cosa, tenía que ocuparme de la casa, cocinarle a Charlie, hacer los deberes de la facultad, pero no podía. Mi cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de dos jóvenes, abrazándose y creyendo, ilusos, que todo sería como hasta entonces. Ilusos. Sin pensar que los caminos que trazamos a los diecisiete no siempre son los mismos por los que caminamos tres años después.

El teléfono me hizo volver a mi cuarto, lo atendí sin soltar mi caja de fotos.

-Hola.

-Hola, Bella, ¿preparada?

-No, Ang, no, qué voy a estar preparada. Estoy nerviosísima, ni siquiera empecé a cambiarme. ¿Vos?

-Yo sí, ya me cambié cuatro veces. No sé, quiero estar linda, pero tampoco muy arreglada, y tampoco así nomás…

-Muero por ver a todos.

-Yo también, me muero de ganas.

– Y yo de miedo.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Pensás que Jake va a estar de novio?

– No es eso, es que…

– ¡Cuidado con lo que decís, que vos sí estás!

– Ya sé, ya sé. ¿Estará lindo?

– ¿Tendrá el pelo largo o corto?

– Qué boba –me río. Pero entonces un recuerdo se abre paso en mi mente: una noche en una carpa, en brazos de…

-¿Bella?

-Ang, va a ser mejor que cortemos, yo todavía no me vestí ni una vez, y tengo que tener minutos de gracia para arrepentirme de lo que me puse y ponerme otra cosa.

-Te entiendo, creeme. Nos vemos a las 8 en lo de Quil. Chau, Bella.

-Chau, Ang.

Ángela y yo entramos juntas a la facultad y por esas casualidades de la vida, estudiamos lo mismo. Somos inseparables. Ella es un bocho y está cada día más linda. Ben y ella cortaron, pero ahora sale con Embry (sí, ya sé). Siempre me arrepentiré de no haberle dado más bola cuando estábamos en la secundaria.

Voy a vestirme, me paro y la caja se cae al suelo, unas fotos boca abajo, otras boca arriba. Me siento a levantarlas y una foto se prende a mis ojos como un abrojo. Veo a Edward parado al lado mío, más hermoso que todos mis compañeros de facultad juntos. Suspiro y aparto la foto. Miro otra y ahora sí, encuentro lo que buscaba: Jake.

Estamos ahí los dos, él sonriendo esa sonrisa que me gustaba tanto y yo sacándole la lengua, los dos mirándonos el uno al otro en vez de a la cámara. Seguro me había dicho alguna tontería y yo me había enojado. ¡Sí! ¡Ya me acuerdo! Me había dicho que a él también le gustaría tener una foto de mí para colgar en su pieza. Qué tarado.

Suspiro de nuevo y tapo su cara con el dedo. Casi es peor ver esta foto que ver la de Edward y yo juntos.

Hace tanto tiempo que no veía a Jacob, que casi parecía como si todo hubiera sido un sueño.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que me iba a tocar extrañar tanto a una persona. Nunca hubiera imaginado que iba a tener que decirle adiós para siempre. Me siento tan culpable. Pero en fin, lo que pasó, pasó. Ya casi me acostumbré a extrañarlo.

Porque sí, créanlo o no, Jacob se fue. Lejos, muy lejos de Forks. Al principio nos escribimos mails una vez a la semana, después una vez al mes. Ahora dejamos pasar el tiempo sin nada, pero igual Ángela me mantiene bien informada. Jake está estudiando ingeniería de no se qué... según Ángela, siempre le decía que tenía novias diferentes, pero que nunca consiguió a una chica como yo.

A veces, volvía durante las vacaciones para ver a su familia y amigos. Hoy vuelve para quedarse. Supongo que estoy feliz, aunque no termino de creerlo. Pero sí, estoy feliz, por él y por mí.

Un viento entra por la ventana y hace volar las fotos. Las guardo rápido, si no se me va a hacer tarde. Me quedo un rato con el placard abierto, saco un jean celeste y una remera blanca. No, mejor la azul… No, mejor la negra. Me pongo las sandalias y voy al baño. Una rayita de lápiz negro en los ojos, un poco de rubor, el pelo suelto. Listo. Me miro, me apruebo y me despido. ¡Chau, Bella a los 21, buen viaje de vuelta a los 18!

Miro el reloj: ya casi es hora. Siento el corazón fruncido, justo cuando estoy por salir suena el teléfono.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, Bella. Quería desearte suerte.

-Gracias, te llamo después porque estoy saliendo, un beso.

-Ojo con ese Jacob.

-No seas tonto, pasaron 3 años.

-Bueno, acordate que te quiero.

-Ya sé, nene. Nos vemos.

Mi novio no es celoso pero yo le hablé tanto de este reencuentro que, creo, le di motivos para empezar a serlo. Lo conocí gracias a Ángela, es uno de sus amigos en el bar al que vamos todos los sábados. Es un bombón. Y también un dulce. "Lo quiero mucho", digo en voz alta para escucharme.

-Está fresco –dice Charlie cuando me ve–. Llevate algo.

-No, así estoy bien –contesto, por no darle la razón.

Antes de irme voy a mi cuarto, me cambio las sandalias por zapatillas y salgo.

La tarde está fresca para ser verano, me arrepiento de no haber traído un saco. Ya no tengo nada con que conducir, así que tengo que ir a pie, por suerte queda cerca. Camino con la cabeza llena de imágenes mezcladas, como si fuera un reflector: una camioneta desvencijada pero adorable, una cara hermosa de ojos negros, una sonrisa radiante de dientes perfectos, una mano grande y cálida envolviéndose en torno a la mía, unos labios suaves y carnosos**…**

En eso, el crepúsculo cayendo delante de mis ojos detiene mis pensamientos. Suspiro. Antes de que pueda empezar a acordarme de Edward, escucho un chistido y me doy vuelta.

-¿Seth? –pregunto incrédula.

-Sí, Bella, claro que soy Seth –me saluda un chico alto, altísimo, sin pizca de infantilidad en sus rasgos. Imposible.

Él se ríe de mi cara y me da un leve empujón.

-Vamos, que llegamos tarde.

Caminamos juntos la cuadra que falta.

Mirá –me señala entonces- Ahí está Jake.

Lo veo. Siento el corazón más apretado y un hormigueo que recorre la garganta, baja al estómago y me vuelve a subir. Jake me ve venir, sonríe mi sonrisa favorita y me guiña un ojo. Le devuelvo la sonrisa, ya estamos frente a frente, y así, riéndonos juntos, nos abrazamos.

-Bells, bebé. Estás linda, nena –me dice.

-Vos no –le contesto, y nos reímos.

Claro que está lindo, la melena larga se transformó en una pelusita y la piel es más clarita, los ojos más negros. Sin embargo, su sonrisa (bueno, la _mía_) es la misma de siempre. Lo miro y me acuerdo de ese primer beso. y tambien el de la pelea con los neofitos, Jake me habia tendido una trampa para que lo besara.

**fue gracias a eso que supe la verdad.**

-_**ese debió haber sido nuestro primer beso. Más vale tarde que nunca.**_

Yo preferia seguir con los besos, pero el ya se había ido re-feliz. El recuerdo me da risa.

-¿Y tu novia? –le pregunto.

-¿Cuál de todas?

-¿Cómo cuál? ¡Lizzie!

- Lizzie un bombón, pero ahora salgo con otra.

- Vos sí que no perdés el tiempo –le digo, y nos volvemos a reír.

Alguien me tapa los ojos. Pego un gritito y toqueteo con las dos manos para adivinar quién es.

-Ey, chica vampiro, no te emociones. Sólo era un saludo.

-¡Embry!

-Correcto, chica vampiro. Soy Embry.

Miro a mí alrededor y veo que todo el mundo está llegando, todos se saludan y se abrazan y se encuentran o reencuentran. Sam y Emily vienen del brazo, ya deben estar casados. Y hasta Leah vino, con cara de culo, sí, (cómo no) pero vino y eso es lo importante. Me doy cuenta de lo feliz que me hace volver a verlos. A todos.

-¿El maricón de Quil todavía no llegó? ¡La reputa madre!

"Paul", recuerdo divertida y miro a Jake. Él pone los ojos en blanco y sonríe. _Mi sonrisa._

De pronto, mi cerebro hace un clic y soy consciente de la realidad que estoy viviendo. Es como si hubiera vuelto al pasado. Y ese chico de ahí, por más cambiado que esté, sigue siendo mío. Para siempre.

No me alcanza el corazón para tanta emoción. Siento las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos, pero las retengo con fuerza. Esto es un cumpleaños, no una boda ni un funeral.

Es ahí cuando siento la mano de Jake en la mía y entonces, me siento en casa. Como si el tiempo y la distancia no hubieran existido nunca.

* * *

Una mierda. Pero me jode que no haya fics de Jake y Bella en castellano U.u


End file.
